


these dreams may come true

by nightcoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoast/pseuds/nightcoast
Summary: for @slytherdornet’s new beginnings challenge (Jan. 30th, 2017)on a dreary night, draco appears on hermione’s doorstep wearing his heart on his sleeve.





	these dreams may come true

“You’re still in my dreams.” 

The exhale of the statement was soft. Like a simple breath. A heartbreaking lilt made to make her heart stop.

His head stayed bowed in his hands. Hands trembling as he sat next to her on the worn couch of her apartment. Her gaze shifted across his form, noting his slim form. The light of the fireplace flickered against his silhouette, reminding her of the ghost of the boy she once loved.

_And maybe stilled loved._ A part of her whispered.

She bit her lip, hugging herself to calm the rapid beating of her heart. “Don’t say what you don’t mean, Draco.”

A flash of silver caught her eyes, holding her gaze firmly as she squirmed in her seat. After hours of her trying to talk to him when he appeared on her doorstep, soaked from the pouring rain, Hermione was surprised it was _this_ statement that caught his attention. White hair fell haphazardly down into his eyes; this show of an unpolished image was something unlike him. His jaw was clenched and she could see how tense his whole body seemed.

“I do mean it.” His voice was quiet, yet made her feel nervous. She looked away from his burning eyes. “Look, Granger- no, _Hermione-_ ”

_“Don’t-”_   She choked out, “Don’t do that.”

“What, call you by your name? It was you that insisted I call you so, remember that night?”

Hermione did remember. She also remembered cold nights in the halls, chaste kisses and whispers against each other’s skin. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she also remembered how gentle he had held her then. But Hermione stayed silent as she traced the patterns on the couch. He stared at her hand until he shifted to move his palm over hers. Immediately, she retracted her hands quickly, making his heart fall.

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath. _You can’t get hurt, not again. Not like this._

Her throat constricted as the silence filled the room. She couldn’t think straight when he stared so intently at her. Intense gray that reminded her of rainy days and thunderstorms. It still had that same effect on her after all these years. It was always _him_ that threw her off. _Always him._

“What are you doing here anyway? Saying things about dreams and, and-” Hermione’s voice wavered. _It’s not like you haven’t dreamt about him either._ She thought and felt her resolve crumble. After years of waking up in cold sweat with the empty feeling of someone’s arms around her, Hermione was tired. Tired from the lack of sleep or the repetitiveness of the dreams themselves, she didn’t know. Friends would ask why and Hermione blamed it on the after effects of the war but she knew the real reason was the haunting image of a young boy with silver hair. 

_And of the kisses they shared._ She bit her lip, nervousness bubbling within her. “Why now, of all times? It’s been years, Draco. No one knows where you’ve been-”

“The world doesn’t need to know where I’ve gone.” Draco interrupted. “I find it better to live a quiet life now.”

“A quiet life? Where?”

“Away. I live by myself.”

“But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

A frown creased his lips as he moves to brush the wet strands of his bangs out of his eyes. He paused, uncertain if he should tell her the selfish truth. “I’m making amends.” He drawled slowly. 

Hermione’s curiosity was piqued. “Amends?”

Draco gave an irritated sigh, bringing back memories of her days in Hogwarts with him. “Yes, _amends_. I’m not as heartless as everyone makes me out to be.”

She blinked. Hermione found herself unable to form words at the surprise of Draco’s direct attempt to reach out.

Draco felt irritation bubble up within him again; it was already bad enough that he came here on a whim. “What?” He hissed, “It’s unlike you to be so speechless, _Hermione._ ”

“I’m just… Well, everyone’s missed you, Draco.” Hermione licked her lips, finding what words to say as she gazed at the flickering flames. “Like Pansy and Blaise, mostly Theo.”

Draco’s gaze lazily slid over to her lips; suddenly finding it hard to concentrate on why he came to her apartment in the first place. Noting how often she averted her eyes now, Draco’s eyes traced the curves of her face, down to her lips where- 

He cleared his throat and leaned back onto the couch. “You’re lying; for all I know, they’re having the time of their lives without me.”

“But they do. Miss you, that is.” Hermione whispered, following his lead as she sank back against the couch. Her shoulder touched his as she faced him. “I know I did. Well, I still do now.”

Draco paused. It was a risk, Hermione knew this. But she couldn’t stop the hopefulness in her heart the rose from her chest. She was already in too deep to leave now. And she was falling, falling harder than ever before.

“You did?” 

She nodded.

“Don’t say what you don’t _mean_ , Hermione.”

“I mean it.”

The fireplace crackled, sparks flying from the flames. “After all these years. After all this time and after all I _did_ ,” Draco looked at her, his eyes hopeful. “You still missed someone like me.”

Hermione couldn’t think, not when suddenly she found herself so close to him. She faintly noticed the smell of rain and smoke that drifted from him. Lifting her eyes, she traced the lines of his face almost as if committing it to memory. Like he willingly placed his heart in her hands and now it was in her care. Draco looked younger, more youthful. Almost as if the war that separated them never happened. Her emotions were in turmoil but she knew one thing for certain.

“Of course,” She said, slowly intertwining their hands together. Her heart drummed noisily as she looked down, marveling at how soft his hands were. “I promised, didn’t I?”

_Don’t forget about me. About us._

Draco’s grip tightened around her hand and he reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. His gaze was uncharacteristically soft in the light of the fire place. “You did,“ He sighed in relief, "And thank god because I’ve been dreaming of doing this.”

With his hand against her cheek, he drew forward and pressed his lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for taking the time to read this! I wrote this quite awhile ago in a spark of passion and I am quite fond of this piece, so much so occasionally I'll keep adding onto it. Perhaps I might turn this into something longer? Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments! Thanks again!!


End file.
